


More Often

by ipdeokfairy



Series: If Fate Allows [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, Lowkey Face Fucking, Lowkey praise kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, seungcheol is a photographer and jihoon is a model, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipdeokfairy/pseuds/ipdeokfairy
Summary: “My dick is gonna be soft by the time you get the door open, Cheol.”





	More Often

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the Eventual Smut that was supposed to be a part of If Fate Allows TT this is also my first time writing smut so please be gentle with me ahah, enjoy!

“My dick is gonna be soft by the time you get the door open, Cheol.” 

The man in question curses under his breath, hands fumbling around as he struggles to execute the simple task of swiping a keycard. Jihoon’s mouth pressing against his neck definitely wasn’t helping either. A beep and a click later, the two are shuffling into the hotel room in a tangle of limbs, Seungcheol locking all the manual locks on the door while Jihoon tugged at his shirt to  _ just fucking get along with it _ . The moment the taller turns around, he’s being pulled down by two insistent hands, lips immediately covered by the younger’s in a hot desperation for contact. 

He’s quickly pulled towards the hotel bed and promptly thrown down against the soft comforters, the model quickly crawling on top of him and attacking his collarbone with wet open-mouthed kisses, both parties already filling the chilly hotel room with heavy breaths. 

Jihoon is stronger than he looks. 

The younger buries his nose into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck, humming before pressing his tongue against it. Seungcheol cranes his neck to the right to give Jihoon more room to litter his pale skin with hickeys. His hand runs through Jihoon’s hair, kind of shocked when he feels the soft locks between his fingers. “How the hell is your hair this soft when they put a whole can of hairspray in it?” The younger chuckled against his neck, not really providing a definite answer. Not that he really cared anyway. Who would when you have the person of your affections crawling all over you?

He watches closely as Jihoon shifts down and impatiently pulls down his zipper, whimpering a little when he’s met with a predatory gaze. A moan slips out of his puffy lips when Jihoon finally puts those pretty hands on him through his boxers, causing him to swiveling his hips as a silent plea for more contact. Jihoon looks pleased with his reaction, the corners of his lips curling up into that endearing smile of his. His heart leaps out of his chest when the model leans down to lap at his length, but the torturously slow pace has Seungcheol writhing for more, the front of his underwear soon wet with precome and saliva. With his chest rising and falling steadily, soft noises ease their way out of his throat, embarrassment quickly coloring his complexion at how easily he came apart under Jihoon’s ministrations.

And Jihoon is relentless with that mouth of his, teasing Seungcheol’s dick with a lazy tongue through the fabric of his underwear. It feels like an eternity of teasing before Jihoon finally pulls down his briefs, the front completely soaked through. He watches Jihoon subconsciously lick his lips, slender fingers finding their way around the base of Cheol’s thick length to give it a few tugs. “F-Fuck, Jihoon.” The younger’s unoccupied hand moves to push up the bottom of Seungcheol’s shirt, exposing his toned abs and Jihoon gives him an appreciative glance over that makes his face heat up. All of those hours in the gym really did pay off. 

“You’re the prettiest thing, aren’t you baby?” Seungcheol moans quietly at Jihoon’s sudden praise, hands slipping under his shirt to play with his nipples. “Can’t wait to get you in my mouth.” He finds it hard tear his eyes away from Jihoon, entranced by the way the younger leans down to take an experimental lick at the flushed head of his cock. His breath hitches at the sensation, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Jihoon throws him a cheeky grin and goes down on him immediately after.

Seungcheol swears he’s never been this hard in his life. Just looking at Jihoon’s flushed complexion as he takes more of him into his mouth was enough to make him cum then and there. Jihoon starts bobbing his head, moaning softly at Seungcheol’s size filling up his mouth so well. The photographer is entranced by the sight of his length disappearing into Jihoon’s mouth over and over again, using all of his willpower to not buck into the inviting heat. 

Jihoon nearly chokes from getting greedy at some point, slipping off of Seungcheol’s cock with a string of saliva trailing from his lips. The older moans at the sight: Jihoon looks completely intoxicated, lips puffy and red, eyes glazed over with lust. Little time is wasted before Jihoon goes down on him again, his hand shooting up to muffle a strangled moan. The model’s mouth is hot and wet and constricting around his length, teeth dragging lightly along the bottom his shaft as a hand works where Jihoon’s mouth can’t reach. The younger moans around him, sending vibrations up his cock and amplifying the heat pooling in his groin. He grunts at the feeling, starting to curse as Jihoon speeds up, his mouth forming a tight ring around his length. Seungcheol doesn’t even realise he’s fucking Jihoon’s mouth, so lost in the pleasure coursing through his body, but Jihoon loosens his jaw regardless, letting the older climb higher and higher towards his peak. It goes like that for a bit, Seungcheol pushing shallow thrusts into Jihoon’s mouth, drool trickling along his length down to his perineum and onto the sheets beneath them. Seungcheol’s hips pick up the pace, his moans getting more and more persistent as he continues. A familiar feeling burns through his groin in due time, breath coming out harshly as his hips rolled up frantically. “I’m gonna cum, Jihoon-ah, I-I’m gonna cum…!” The words tumble out like a mantra, giving Jihoon the signal to go faster. 

As Jihoon speeds up so do Seungcheol’s moans, words coming out garbled and coated with the desperation to cum. He’s nearly at his climax when Jihoon pulls off of him, the model’s hand replacing where his mouth was a moment ago, coaxing Seungcheol to release. “So pretty like this, baby..,” Seungcheol whines, hips rocking up into Jihoon’s hand, “Cum for me, Cheol. Cum all over my pretty mouth, baby.” 

He _ keens,  _ back arching off the hotel bed, cheeks flushed as he unabashedly spills himself all over Jihoon’s lips and chin, hips stuttering as he rides out his orgasm. His hands grip at the sheets, abdomen clenching as the pleasure overwhelms his senses before slowly ebbing away. A satisfied hum rumbles in his heaving chest, dark eyes watching as Jihoon leans down to press a soft kiss against the head of his cock. He laughs a little at the sight, a comfortable feeling flooding his body as Jihoon swipes the cum off his face and into his mouth. “F-Fuck.” 

After Seungcheol calms down a bit, he remembers Jihoon hasn’t gotten off yet, but before he can voice his concerns Jihoon speaks up, voice hoarse, “Sit up against the pillows for me, and take off your shirt.” Seungcheol obliges quickly, sitting up to scooch back and pull off his shirt. Jihoon finally takes off his own as well, exposing pretty skin and a toned body. He can’t help but to stare, even if this isn’t the first time seeing Jihoon shirtless. The model laughs a little at the attention, “Like what you see?” Seungcheol can only nod in response, brain still hazy. He licks his lips when Jihoon moves to pull down his pants and underwear, his flushed cock standing up in obvious arousal. The younger moves to straddle one of his Seungcheol’s thighs, his cock hard and leaking everywhere, slowly rolling his hips and pressing his length against it. 

Holy fuck, Jihoon is gonna hump his thigh to get off. 

It all starts slow, but Jihoon quickly unfurls before him, his chest feeling tight at the sight alone. The brunette’s cheeks heat up as he ruts against Cheol’s thigh, his previously neglected cock extremely sensitive to the friction, soft moans spilling out of his parted lips. Jihoon’s hands rest on his shoulders, hips swiveling even faster while Seungcheol’s hands find themselves gripping the younger’s waist. Jihoon huffs, “You’ve got the nicest damn thighs, Cheol,” continuing to grind against the latter’s thigh in desperation to get off. 

“God, have you seen yours though,” Seungcheol is almost breathless, mesmerized by the way Jihoon’s honey thighs clenched and unclenched, hips rolling back and forth above him. “They’re so soft and pretty...would look even prettier if I marked ‘em all up...” Jihoon whines at the words, seeming to really like the idea if the stutter in his hips was anything to go by. “You’d like that, yeah? Serve as a reminder to how good I make you feel? I’d mark you up all pretty, Ji, tease and bite your inner thighs until you’re a trembling mess, hm?” A shaky moan is the only response, the model’s hips canting against him with fervor, leaking cock smearing precome all over Seungcheol’s pale thigh. “Then I’d eat you out, make you come undone from my tongue, fuck you with three fingers until you’re begging to cum…” Jihoon groans in approval, cheeks flushed at the lewd things coming out of Seungcheol’s mouth, desire pooling in his gut. 

Whimpers and moans soon fill up the hotel room, Seungcheol humming in approval at Jihoon’s debauched state, the model fervently chasing after his orgasm. He hiccups out desperate moans that mimic the movement of his hips, the friction bringing him over the edge, squealing as he paints Cheol’s thigh with his cum. “A-Ah...Cheol...Ch-Cheol,” Jihoon shakes like a leaf, thighs trembling as he rides out his climax, clutching onto Seungcheol’s shoulders like his life depended on it. His hips cant back and forth a few more times before he collapses against Seungcheol’s chest, having a hard time evening out his breath as pleasure rings throughout his body. “We..we should really do this more often.”

Seungcheol only hums in agreement, more than content with their situation. He wraps his arms around the younger and pulls him into a tight embrace, smushing the model’s face against his chest so he can bury his nose into Jihoon’s hair. They lay like that for a minute or two in post-orgasmic bliss, exhaustion slowly sinking into their limbs as they settle into each other’s body heat, regardless of the cum drying on Seungcheol’s thigh. 

If “doing this more often” meant seeing the model make a mess of himself  _ and  _ getting super sweaty cuddles afterwards, then yes, they really should “do this more often”. And maybe next time he’ll get to do all the things he told Jihoon he would do in the heat of the moment, and maybe the next time after that Jihoon might let him bring his camera — _ oh he liked that idea _ — and maybe the next next ti —

A muffled voice interrupts his train of thought.

“Cheol, I can’t breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! kudos/comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
